


Have a Fry

by belovedhell



Category: Gilmore Girls, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Awkward Dates, Boy Trouble, Crossover, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot, Slow Build, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Nobody said dating was easy. Priestly was still not sure where his relationship with Dean was going.Timestamp after Weird Twilight Zone





	Have a Fry

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said wouldn't do short one shots here, but this paring is an exception since I can't think of anything else to write about them. So drabbles it is. I prefer putting this here than on tumblr because it's easier to find and see (at least with this paring). You can't find this paring on tumblr, sadly. Also, it's connect to the other story I wrote about them (see summary). I just didn't want to do another series. Sorry. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Dating Dean was— How should Priestly put it? Different. They had been dating for a few weeks and everything was going well so far. Priestly was not sure how to proceed with kisses or make out sessions. He had never done anything with a guy before. Holding hands was also an issue for Priestly, not that he would ever voice out.

Dean was sweet, and bit too lovey dovey for Priestly's taste. But he wanted to give his admirer a chance. Priestly did always hear that love was in unexpected places. 

"What's the matter? You don't like your burger?" Dean asked. They were currently eating in a diner from across town. It was good, but Priestly thought his sandwiches were still better.

"It's alright," he mumbled, picking up a french fry and dipping it in ketchup. Dean smiled at him before going back to poking his salad. 

 _What the hell do couples do?_  Priestly thought. As he eyed his french fry, he got an idea. "Here. Have a fry," Priestly offered. He reached his hand out, fry near Dean's mouth, waiting to see what would happen next.

A little cliche. But Priestly needed to try something. He couldn't let Dean do all the work in their relationship— Jesus Christ. Relationship? Priestly's stomach churned and his heart did a crazy flip.

Dean must have been surprised by the gesture as he stared at the fry, then at Priestly, before he ate it. "Thank you. It's really good."

Priestly nodded, blushing, not sure what to respond. He averted his gaze instead.

_Is this what couples really do?_

After they finished eating, Dean drove Priestly back to his place, holding his hand the entire ride. Priestly felt Dean's slender fingers lacing with his, then raised his hand near his lips.

What the fuck was he doing?

Dean kissed the top of his hand. Holy fucking shit. He just kissed his hand like some prince charming. Priestly was not a girl!

Once they arrived, Dean parked the car and turned off the ignition.

"Well... Here we are," Dean stated the obvious. None of them moved though.

Priestly didn't know what was supposed to happen next. Was Dean going to kiss him? This was usually the part when they make out. When nothing happened, he decided it was his cue to leave. Priestly opened the car door and said, "Thanks for dinner. I had a great time."

Dean bit his lips, hands gripping onto the steering wheel. "Me too. Umm, I was wondering—" He abruptly stopped, shaking his head. "Nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah. Come by the shop and I'll make you one hell of a sandwich!" Priestly said, grinning. 

Dean nodded and gave him a small smile. He turned the car on and left; a frown planted on his lips. Dean really wanted Priestly to ask him to come inside his house, hoping they could continue where they left off.

Sadly, it wasn't tonight. 


End file.
